My Name Is
by pastaaddict
Summary: There's a new face at the World Meeting and she has something to do with Britain and America. Who can she be?
1. Chapter 1

**NO, I'm not dead! Just time issues, a lack of ideas and some Writer's Block but I'm back now. This was something I thought about some time ago, tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **My Name Is ….**_

It was that time again, when the Nations get together to solve the worlds problems. Works in theory! They solve nothing because Britain and France would be bickering and fighting again, America would be eating hamburgers and babbling on about genetically engineering superheroes, Japan would be reading the mood and refraining speaking or agreeing with America while being threatened with a beating with Switzerland's peace prize for not manning up and having his own opinion. China would lament the immaturity of Western Nations and Spain would be getting punched by Romano for playing with his curl while Russia sat on, oh! who was it?, again. Prussia would gatecrash the whole thing and Germany would eventually blow a fuse and, all the while, Italy would be eating, and shouting, Pastaaaaa!

At least that is what most of the Nations thought was going to happen but at least three Nations who would be present at this meeting knew that there would be something out of the ordinary …..

* * *

One thing Italy liked about the World Meetings, Germany did not pull him out of bed for training. One thing he hated about World Meetings, Germany pulled him out of bed to go to them. No wonder Italy need PASTAAAAA!

The voices of the other Nations could be heard from the Conference Room and while Germany and Japan went to talk to them, Italy took the opportunity to slip off to the kitchens to make pasta before the meeting. As he approached the door, he could hear what sounded like a female voice humming and Italy pushed open the door to see a girl, humming to herself as she made what looked like tea and coffee. She had shoulder-length, blonde hair, a shade somewhere between Mr Britain's and Mr America's, that seemed meant to be messy and she was a slender build. She must have realised that Italy was there as she turned to look at him. _She's bella!_ were his thoughts when Italy saw her face. She had eyes of green, as beautiful as Mr Britain's and she looked about seventeen and had a lock of hair that just would not stay down and she had a beautiful smile.

"Ve~ Ciao Bella!" Italy greeted. "I never expected to see such a pretty ragazza at the meeting. You're cute! My name's It … Feliciano. Maybe we can go for pasta when the meeting breaks for lunch. Would you like that? Please tell me you would like that!" The girl smiled at him.

"I would like that, Feliciano," she agreed. Italy could not tell her accent, she somehow managed to sound both British and American. "My name's Charlotte but my parents call me Lottie or Charlie. As for pasta, I better see my parents first, they might have something planned themselves. We'll see."

"Yay!" Italy might have a date with a cute girl. "I hope they let you. Do you like pizza too?" This was worth getting up early for and Italy spent more time chatting with Charlotte. Then he realise he had better tell Germany that he might not join him for lunch.

* * *

This guy was sweet, funny and silly and, with his accent, he had to be North Italy. Her Mum and Dad had told Charlotte there were two Italian personifications but that South Italy, AKA Romano was abrasive and somewhat potty-mouthed which did not fit this sweet guy. Charlotte hoped that her parents would not mind her going to lunch with North Italy, it would be nice. She knew Dad would not have a problem but Mum could be rather old-fashioned about these things.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this," Germany heard Britain say to America as he and Japan stood close to them in the Conference Room. "Should we be exposing Lottie to the other Nations? I'm worried about her and their reactions."

"You worry too much," Germany heard America reply. "Charlie can handle it. Remember who her parents are, Iggy. Trust me, she'll knock it out of the park."

"Lottie?" Japan pondered. "Charlie? Who are they talking about?"

 _Yes! Germany_ wondered. _Who are they talking about?_ _Who is this 'Lottie' and 'Charlie' and why are they meeting the Nations?_ He knew of no Nation who used the names Lottie or Charlie. Were Britain and America planning to bring ordinary humans to the meeting? If so, why? Ordinary humans rarely came to the World Meetings and only those who knew about them, such as their bosses and royal families but Germany still did not know of any Lotties or Charlies among any of them so who were they?

America and Britain stopped talking as if they realised they were being overheard and turned to Germany when they saw Germany and Japan looking.

"Good morning, Germany," Britain greeted, politely. "Japan."

"Kon'nichiwa, Britain-san," Japan replied. "Kon'nichiwa, Amerika-san."

"Yo! Germany, Japan!" America greeted with his usual boisterousness. "How's it hanging, dudes?"

"Just fine," Germany replied as he noticed that Britain and America had placed a seat between theirs at the conference table but with no name plate on the table. Just one seat so why had Britain and America been talking about two people.

"Britain," Germany was about to ask when suddenly, Italy burst into the room in a buzz of excitement.

"Ve~ Germany!" he called. "Germany! I might not be going to lunch with you today. I might have a lunch date. Do you mind, Germany?" Germany didn't really mind but wait! Italy had a date! Since when?

"Nein," he replied. "I don't mind but who are you having a date with?"

"A girl I met," Italy replied. "She's really cute and sweet. It would be so nice to have a girlfriend." Now Germany was concerned. A Nation having a human girlfriend or boyfriend was a complicated business and Italy was hopelessly naive. Italy was a flirt but a surprisingly innocent one. If he ever managed to get to third base with someone, Germany was not sure Italy would know what to do with them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Italy?" Britain asked, wondering if this was some girl Italy had met in Italy and might be in the city while the Meeting was going on. "Relationships between Nations and humans never work out. Keeping everything a secret and the fact that you don't age would mean that, eventually, you would have to leave them before they realised it."

"Britain make a good point, Italy," Germany replied, as much as he hated to crush Italy's romantic plans. "Humans and Nations just don't work." Italy looked crestfallen.

"Ve~," he whimpered.

"Awwh, leave the dude alone, guys," America replied. "Let him have a little love while he can. We've all been in love with a human at some point, it was bound to happen to Italy sooner or later." He gave Italy a thumbs up. "Go for it, dude!"

"I agree with Amerika-san," Japan said.

"Yay!" Italy chirped up and impulsively hugged America and an uncomfortable Japan while England sighed, rolled his eyes and went to look for Lottie.

* * *

 _Hon, hon, hon! I wondered how long it will take me to annoy Angleterre past breaking point today,_ France pondered as he went into the building. Angleterre was easy to rile and adorable when he was angry and France often wondered how that would translate into passion but he would probably never find out while Angleterre still felt _L'amour_ for Amerique. Two of them thought that no one knew about their feelings for each other, although the close diplomatic ties between Angleterre and Amerique should have been a dead giveaway but France knew that they were in a relationship and had been since they came back together during the war. After all, they could not fool the Country of Love.

As France past the kitchens, the doors opened and an absolutely belle jeune femme _(_ _beautiful young woman)_ came out carrying a cup of tea and a mug of coffee and France never missed an opportunity to bring a little _L'amour_ into the lives of possessors of great beauty.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," he smiled, purring seductively. "And, of course, Enchanté." As France looked at the girl, he realised that she had green eyes like Angleterre. Her blonde hair was deliberately ruffled with a lock sticking up at the front and she gave a knowing smile.

"Ah!" she replied, her voice light and pleasing on the ear. "You must be France. I've heard a lot about you." So she knew about Nations? She was no Nation France recognised but the fact that he did not have to hide my Nation status made things easier for him.

"So you've been told thing about me?" he asked. "All good I hope." The girl smirked.

"What do you think?" she replied with a tone of mirth in her voice. Her accent was odd, like an American trying to sound English or an Englishman trying to sound American. France could not quite decided which but the smirk on her face reminded him of a certain Englishman when he thought he has the better of France.

"Well, you know things about me," he smiled at the girl, stepping in close. "Perhaps we could go for lunch together so I could get to know you."

* * *

France was getting too close for comfort. He was a flirt, like Italy but, while Italy was a harmless flirt, France was definitely a player and should be treated with caution. Besides, her Mum would have a seizure if she went out with France.

"I have plans for lunch, I'm afraid," Charlotte replied, stepping back. If Mum and Dad had no plans, She would be going for lunch with North Italy. He was sweet and much safer to be with. France stepped back into Charlotte's personnel space.

"Then how about dinner?" he purred. "I know a good French restaurant nearby." Charlotte tried to step away again but France followed.

"I could pick you up at eight," he said, seductively, stroking her arm. She would give France this, he was persistent.

* * *

If there was anything that was guaranteed to make Britain lose his temper, it was the spectacle of that Frog hitting on his Lottie. The sight of him standing far too close to her and touching her made Britain's blood boil. The fact that France was pushing Lottie into going on a dinner date with him did not help and Britain stormed up and ripped France's hand away from her arm.

"No, she's not going to dinner with you, Frog!" Britain hissed and put his arm around Lottie's shoulders and began to guide her away. "Stay away from my girl or I'll demolish your Eiffel Tower! And I don't mean the structure!" As Britain left France behind, he took the teacup from Lottie and they headed to the Conference Room.

* * *

All France could do was stare after Angleterre as he walked away with the young lady, stunned at what Angleterre had just said. _His girl!_ But Angleterre was in a relationship with Amérique, France would have almost bet his life on that so what did Angleterre mean that this was _his girl!_ Had France got it wrong? Or was Angleterre cheating on Amérique? If so, why would Angleterre practically admit it?

France followed them into the Conference Room, determined to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Britain said as they approached the Conference Room. "I should have know France would approach you. He accosts anyone pretty with a pulse, male or female. Stay away from him, Lottie, he's not to be trusted alone."

"Don't worry, Mum," she reassured him. "I've got France's measure. I've no intention of having dinner with him but do you and Dad have plans for lunch? This sweet guy's asked me out and I think he's safe enough." Something clicked in Britain's head. When Lottie began talking about some sweet guy that had asked her to lunch, he had a feeling he knew just who had asked her.

"Not Italy?" he said. Lottie hummed.

"He called himself Feliciano," Lottie replied. "But I think it was North Italy. He's okay, isn't he?" Britain did not know what to say. In a romantic situation, North Italy was safe enough. He acted flirty with girls but he was an innocent, a better prospect than France but the idea of his little girl dating ….. how did other parents manage it? Britain knew that America would say that Lottie was over seventy now and should have a little freedom but this was Britain's little girl. But it was just Italy!

"You better talk to your father first," Britain replied, although he knew America would not have a problem with it. He was a protective father but he tried not to hold on too tightly. Britain tried too, America having told him that it was holding on too tightly that made him want to rebel but it was hard to resist wanting to wrap Lottie up in cotton wool.

They went into the Conference Room where Germany, Japan and Italy were stood to one side where Italy was talking animately about his potential date and what pasta they would have. America was sat in his chair on his phone, playing some game. Spain, Romano and Prussia were there too. Spain sat beside Romano who was his happy, cheerful self as usual _*sarcasm_ * and Prussia, who had no designated seat was sat on the table in front of them, probably saying how awesome he was. Russia stood stalking …..err ….. talking with China while the Baltics stood back, hoping Russia would not notice them any time soon. Hungary and Austria were stood talking too while Hungary had her frying pan ready for when Prussia began to bug them which was inevitable and Canada was sat by America, not the anyone noticed. Everyone turned to stare at the stranger in their midst.

Italy turned, saw Charlotte and waved enthusiastically at her.

"Ve~ Ciao Charlotte," he called and Lottie waved back.

"Hello, Italy," she called back and he smiled.

* * *

Germany saw Britain walk in with a unknown girl by his side. A blonde, a slightly darker shade than his but they had the same green eyes. Was she a new British colony or something? Germany had no knowledge of Britain acquiring a new colony. She also had a cowlick similar to America's.

"Ve~ Ciao Charlotte," Italy called out beside Germany. Italy knew the girl!

"Hello Italy," the girl called back and Germany froze. _She knows he's Italy!_

"Italy," he said in a low voice. "Who is that girl?"

"Ve~?" he replied in a confused voice. "Oh, that's Charlotte. She's the one I told you about, the one I might have a lunch date with later."

"Why did you tell her you're Italy?" Germany demanded. Italy thought for a moment.

"I didn't," he replied. "I almost did but I remembered in time and gave her my human name." Now Japan was confused.

"But then how did she know?" he mused.

"Ve~ Maybe Mr Britain and Mr America told her," Italy replied. "She's sat with them." Both Japan and Germany turned to see the unknown girl sat between Britain and America and suddenly Germany could see a resemblance between the girl and the two Nations.

But who was she?

* * *

Charlotte put the mug of coffee in front of America as she and Britain sat down and he turned my phone off, picked the mug up and immediately took a drink from it, giving a contented sigh at the shot of caffeine.

"Thanks, sweetheart," America said. "You make the greatest coffee."

"And tea," Britain commented as he took a sip from his teacup. It was true, Charlotte seemed to have a knack for making the favourite beverages of both Nations which was strange because Charlotte did not drink either. Caffeine made her jittery and snappy so she poured herself some water from the jugs put out on the table.

"Hello, Uncle Mattie," she waved at Canada. "How's Kumajirou?" Charlotte always made a point of greeting her Uncle the moment she saw him because everyone always seemed to ignore him or forget he was there so she always let him know that he had been noticed.

"Hello, Charlie," he replied with a smile. "Kumakaso's just fine, thank you! How are you doing?"

"Just great!" she replied. "I've already made a new friend. Speaking of which ….." She turned to America.

"Dad," Charlotte asked. "You don't mind if I go to lunch with Italy, do you?" America looked up at her.

"You're the girl Italy was talking about!" he exclaimed. Okay, that was a surprise. America could see Britain behind Charlotte, shaking his head and mouthing _NO!_ America knew Britain did not have anything against Italy, he was just being an over-protective parent but America knew what it was like to be subject to that over-protection which could cross the border to over-controlling if allowed and he was determined to protect Charlotte from that whenever he could.

"I don't see why not, Charlie" he said and behind Charlotte's back, Britain facepalmed. "At least it's not France." This was said more to Britain who was now glaring at America like he had committed the worse crime possible. Oh, wait! America had just given their beloved daughter the go-ahead to go on a _DATE!_ That was the worse crime possible to Britain and America was going to buy him that T-shirt that says _Yes, I have a beautiful daughter! I also have a gun, a shovel and an alibi!_

Charlie waved at Italy who waved back at her.

"Italy, it's fine," she called over to him. "I can go to lunch with you."

"Yay!" Italy cried.

* * *

Whoa! Innocent little Italy had a date! Prussia thought, Who was this chick and was she awesome enough for his friend? She looked cute enough but just who was she and why was she sat with America and Britain? Now that Prussia looked at her, there was a resemblance between her and the two Nations so what did that mean? The more Prussia thought about it, the more questions he had.

* * *

France had been surprised to walk in and see the strange girl sitting between both Amérique and Angleterre and both of them seemed very close to her. He had come to the conclusion that, somehow, this girl was one of them with some kind of connection to America and Britain and now they were sat together, France could see similarities but what was the connection? He had the feeling that this meeting was going to be very revealing.

* * *

"I wondered who the señorita is," Spain mused, looking over at the unknown girl sat between the two Nations while Romano just huffed.

"Who cares!" he grunted. "She already prefers fratello to me, just like everyone else."

"She hasn't met you yet, Romano," Spain replied. "Maybe when she does, she'll see you for the poco de tomate linda _(_ _cute little tomato)_ you are."

"Whatever, Tomato Bastard!" Romano snapped but he was intrigued by the newcomer among them, just as Spain was. Pretty with blonde hair and green eyes, strangely similar to both Britain and America.

Who was she?

* * *

"I wonder who the little one is," Russia said with his usual disturbing smile as he eyed the girl sat between America and Britain. "She's pretty! Maybe she would like to become one with me, da?" China gave the girl a long, considering look.

"She seems close to America," he replied. "She's no Nation I recognise. Do you suppose America brought an ordinary human to the meeting? Aiyah, these immature Westerns Nations, aru!" Russia continued to stare at the girl, noting the resemblances to the Nations she was sat between. No, he did not think she was an ordinary human and wondered what she was and if she would become one with Russia.

* * *

"Do you think she's a new country, Austria?" Hungary asked while Austria was marking musical notes on sheet paper. "It would be nice to have another female Nation, there's not enough of us."

"What?" Austria looked up from his work. "I haven't heard of any new countries being created. Who are we talking about?" He looked over at America and Britain and the girl sat between them. "America hasn't brought an unauthorised human to this meeting, has he? Not even he would be that stupid!"

"Don't you see the resemblance," Hungary replied. "Between her, America and Britain? She has the same build as Britain and the same eyes. Not the eyebrows, thank goodness and she has America's cowlick and his smile. Not to mention that she's blonde like both of them."

Now that Hungary had pointed them out, Austria could see the similarities between them but who was she? She could not be a country, nor a colony, everyone would know if any new ones had been created but she was clearly connected to both America and Britain and Austria could see that everyone was fascinated by the girl. Maybe she would distract them from the usual trivial bickering that was the norm for these World Meetings but one thing was for sure. It was going to be interesting!

* * *

Canada just sat smiling at everybody, gazing at Charlotte, trying to figure her out. He could not wait for them to find out that his niece was, in fact …...

* * *

Charlotte knew that everyone was speculating about her and, while she was not a shy person, she could not be with America as a parent, she was a little nervous at being the attention of so many people. Germany was looking at her with suspicion, Japan with curiosity while Italy was just giving her a happy smile. Prussia was giving her a considering look and France's face was full of speculation while Spain was looking at her with interest with Romano, scowling beside him. Russia's smile was creeping her out while China looked like he was still trying to figure her out. Hungary looked interested and gave Charlotte a friendly, encouraging smile as Austria looked like he was waiting for a revelation to be sprung on them all. Well, he would get his wish but Charlotte was grateful her parents were here with her or it would all be too overwhelming.

* * *

Germany stood up and went to the head of the table to begin the meeting but there was one thing to deal with before they began.

"Britain," he said. "America, perhaps you would like to take your guest somewhere before we start. As you know, we can't …..."

"Don't sweat it, dude," America interrupted. "Charlotte needs to be here. You'll see, it's all good."

"What America means," Britain clarified. "Is that Charlotte's presence is necessary to this meeting. No secrets will be revealed about us being personifications, she knows. Actually, Charlotte herself is a personification." Both Britain and America took each of Charlotte's hands.

"Actually, guys," America said. "She's our daughter!"

Jaws dropped all around the room. Germany looked the same as he did at that disastrous proposal attempt with Italy on that would-rather-be-forgotten Valentine's Day. Japan said, "Nani?" Prussia was laughing, "Kesesese. Someone's been naughty boys.". France looked as surprised as everyone else and then looked like it should have occurred to him. In fact, he had an idea of who she was. "Your _bebe_ _!_ " Spain gasped as Romano choked at the announcement while Russia's smile just widened at the possibilities of using Charlotte to get under the American's skin. All of China's years of life and experience had not prepared him for that and had, unfortunately, been taking a sip of tea when the announcement was made and he spat it out in shock. Hungary clapped her hands at the idea of another female personification to swell the ranks of the girl Nations and wondered who she could ship her with and Austria felt vindicated that he was right about this being an interesting meeting for once.

"But ….. how?" Germany had come out of his shock and asked the question that they all wanted to know the answer to. "There are no new countries that anyone knows of. Certainly no territories that both your countries lay claim to."

"Well, our daughter's been around for a while," Britain replied. "Since 1945, actually and she's not a country, nor a colony. She doesn't represent any city, state or county. In fact, Charlotte has no landmass at all but she's very important on the diplomatic stage and we decided that she's old enough to take her place with us now." Britain looked at both America and Charlotte and they nodded and stood up.

"This is your moment, Charlie," America said to Charlotte. "Sock it to 'em!" Britain smiled at her, giving her encouragement and she took a deep breath and addressed the room.

"Hello," she said to the other Nations. "It's nice to finally meet everyone. My name is Charlotte Kirkland-Jones and I am the personification of …..."

 **Muahahaha! I'm so Evil! XP This is where you say what you think Charlotte represents. You have the clues. Not a country, city, state or county. No landmass. Just think of what exist between Britain and America. You'll find out if you're right in the next chapter! ;)**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to get out. Petty things like life, Conventions and Kissanime got in the way, to say nothing of the fact I rewrote this chapter three times because I was not happy with the way it was going. I'm not entirely happy with the way it is now but I wanted to get it out before I started my Halloween story so I might redo this at a later date and I've left this open for another chapter which I'll start on after Halloween. For now, I'll answer the Big Question about Charlotte, that she is, in fact …...**

 _ **My Name Is ….**_

Everybody stared at the girl in their midst, trying to get their heads around what she had just said, what she claimed to represent. Could such a thing have a representation? Was there a personification of NATO? The EU? The UN? Had there been a personification of the Soviet Union when it existed? Did it still exist and now went under the name of the Russian Federation? It was not like Russia would reveal it if such a personification existed but the possibilities were endless.

"How? When?" Germany was at a loss for words. He had not been expecting this when this meeting started but an upside was that everyone was too surprised to bicker.

"Charlotte was born on the 8th of May, 1945," Britain replied. "America and I raised her between us. I used magic to set up a portal between my manor house and America's New York apartment and we moved between landmasses."

"When you say 'born', Angleterre...?" Trust France to pick up on that detail and Britain blushed.

"I'm Charlotte's mother," he muttered.

"How could you give birth, Britain-san?" Japan asked. "You are a man." Everybody wanted the answer to that question.

"Well, I ….," he stammered. "I used magic to change my gender. It was that or a caesarian although I wish I'd gone for the caesarian instead."

"The birth was that painful?" Germany asked.

"Well, yes," Britain replied. "But the magic I used change Charlotte's gender as well, she should have been a boy."

"Which is why I call her Charlie," America chirped up.

"Does that bother you, Charlotte," Hungary asked her fellow female personification.

"Being called Charlie or the fact that I should have been a boy?" Charlotte asked and shrugged. "I don't know any different so it doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"How did you manage to conceive in the first place, aru?" China said, perplexed. This time both Britain and America blushed.

"Well, sometimes America and I like to …...," Britain began. "Let's just say that wasn't the first time I changed gender." Charlotte facepalmed.

"Oh My God, TMI," she groaned. "Thanks for that mental image, Mum!" Prussia kesesed.

"Who would have thought Britain would be a pussy!" he chortled. Charlotte went over to Prussia and slapped him around the head. No one made fun of Mum! Well, except her and Dad.

"That's my mother you're talking about, Mr Awesome," she fumed. Mum and Dad had told her a lot about the other nations. Hungary handed Charlotte her skillet.

"Use that next time," she advised and Charlotte gave a Britain-like smirk while Prussia hurried away saying, "Scheiße, now there's two of them!" Yeah, he better run, Charlotte thought. Charlotte did not go looking for fights but she did not back away from one either, especially when family was threatened. Within the family, it was a different story, she was a Kirkland, after all and she could scrap with the best of them. This lot would not see that yet because it was her first World Meeting and she was on her best behaviour. They would all be in for shocks as they got to know her, her personality could be somewhat chaotic, flipping from one to another, depending on which landmass she was on. Britain bemoaned the fact that, when on American soil, she butchered the English language as badly as her father and bounced around with the same excess energy and, while on British soil, she was as sarcastic and tsundere as her mother with the famous Kirkland temper. She could be as foul-mouthed too.

"You were born on VE Day," Germany groaned as the significance of Charlotte's birthday hit him. He hated reminders of that time in history.

"Yeah," Charlotte replied. "Sorry, Germany. I can't help my date of birth."

"Nein, nein," he sighed. "Of course you can't." France sidled up to Charlotte.

"I can't believe Amérique and Angleterre managed to keep you a secret all this time, mademoiselle," he purred. "How did they managed to hide such beauty?"

"Get away from my daughter, Frog-face," Britain snarled.

"Oh, Angleterre," France replied. "I'm just improving diplomatic relations." Charlotte's eyes went wide as France's hand went somewhere it did not belong. She held up the skillet behind France's back where he could not see it.

"May I?" she asked. Britain grinned and nodded.

 _Clang!_ France hit the floor as both Britain and Hungary applauded.

"That's my girl!"

"Yay! I've found a soul mate," Hungary laughed while Austria rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage the girl," he sighed. Charlotte handed the skillet back to Hungary.

"I have one at home," she said and then whispered. "It might stop Mum from cooking with it." And Hungary giggled. This girl had a sense of humour. Britain did not share it..

"I heard that, young lady!"

"I am not understanding," Russia said. "Why you were not telling us about her before?"

"Why'd ya think, Commie!" America snorted. Canada decided to play peace-maker.

"What America means is," he said, quietly. "It was decided that, since the Cold War was beginning and relations between the two of you were not exactly, shall we say, cordial, that knowledge about Charlotte should be ….. limited."

"Not from you though, eh Pancake Bastard?" Romano commented.

"Well, she is my niece," Canada replied. "The rest of the British Isles know too."

"How could Hong Kong not know, aru?" China asked. "He was in your care for much of your daughter's life so why did he not tell me? Not even when he visited?" Britain looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head.

"I put a spell on him," he admitted. "Whenever he left the house and out of sight of her, she disappeared from his memory. I'll be removing the spell after this meeting." China glared at Britain who became defensive. "Hey, I had to protect Charlotte and it didn't harm Hong Kong!" China looked at Charlotte.

"I didn't know until he left," she said. "Mum told me so I wouldn't wonder why he never wrote or called. I missed him though, he was fun. Especially when he would wake Mum up by setting off firecrackers." Britain scowled at the memory while America cracked off a laugh.

"I miss that too," he laughed. "That was bad-ass!"

"Yes, I noticed you were too busy rolling around the floor in laughter to reprimand the boy," Britain huffed.

"Left that to you, dude!"

"How did world events affect you, Charlotte-chan?" Japan asked. He had carefully considered this question. All personifications were affected by what happened in and between their countries but Charlotte was not a country so he wondered how she was affected.

"Well," she said, thinking about it. "I was more affected by the relationship between the British and American governments, especially the leaders. If the leaders got along, so did the governments and I was fine but if the leaders and, therefore the governments, didn't like each other, I would get sick. Churchill and Truman got along well enough as did MacMillan and JFK, Carter and Callaghan and Thatcher and Reagan. Wilson and Johnson and Eisenhower and Eden didn't really like each other though and I was a little under the weather during those periods."

"Which is why America and I did what we could to keep relations from falling apart completely," Britain replied. "It's not fun, seeing your child sick because two blokes can't get along, we didn't want to see her die."

"Ve~ Poor Charlotte!" Italy exclaimed, coming over and hugging Charlotte. "Never mind! Your Madre e Padre will protect you and we'll go get pasta. Pasta makes everything better, right Germany?" Italy was making Charlotte laugh. He was a little, nutty ball of energy. Lunch was going to be fun.

"If you say so, Italy!" Germany muttered. If truth be told, he was beginning to resent the attention Italy was paying to the new personification in their midst. He was not so bothered when he thought Italy's date was an ordinary human but when he realised Charlotte was one of them, he was not so sanguine about it but he wondered why he should care. France had regained consciousness in time to see the exhange and gave a knowing smile and then a grimace at the king-sized, frying pan headache he had.

"It's nearly time for lunch, anyway," Spain replied. "Why don't we break and all go to lunch together? Then we can get to know La Relación Especial together." Germany leaped on the notion.

"Ja," he replied. "That is a good idea." Everyone agreed, Britain most enthusiastically of all. Italy vee~ed with disappointment. He had wanted lunch to be just him and Charlotte but now it seemed the whole world was going to be with them. Germany's reaction was not lost on Charlotte, either and she moved over to Prussia who eyed her nervously, despite the fact she had given the skillet back to Hungary.

"Prussia," she asked. "Is something going on there?" Prussia watched her eyes flick from Italy to Germany and back again and gave a little kesese.

"Ja," he replied. "But West is in denial and Italy is clueless about it. It's fun watching them dance around each other." Charlotte gave a mischievous smile which would have warned America and Britain that Charlotte was scheming, had they seen it.

"So you think that Germany would be jealous if Italy and I dated?" she said.

"Ja," Prussia answered. "Although he wouldn't admit it, of course but I wondered if he would make a move on Italy if he thought someone else was going to get there fir..." He spotted the look in Charlotte's eye and realised what she was thinking.

"Ooooh," he laughed. "Kesese, you're almost as awesome as me." Charlotte smiled and went to Italy.

"Never mind, Italy," she said, cheerfully. "We can go to lunch with everyone and we can go to dinner later by ourselves. How about that?" Italy hugged Charlotte while Germany and, unsurprisingly, Britain scowled while Prussia laughed to himself in the background. Yes, Charlotte liked Italy, he was a sweet guy and maybe they could have had something in the future but she was not going to step on anyone's toes. Besides, she was going to enjoy messing with Germany while she played matchmaker between him and Italy. She had the feeling Prussia would be onside for that and she could have fun with Mum too, knowing what he would be like about her and _dates_. Maybe Dad would join in with the fun, as well.

"Let's go," America called out. "I'm starving, guys!" Charlotte took Italy's arm, earning another scowl from the German and British Nations as they filed out of the room to go to lunch and get to know The Special Relationship!

 **Well done to anyone who suggested a diplomatic tie and an especially Well Done to Aph Native America who hit the nail on the head with The Special Relationship :D. North Atlantic! Not a bad idea! I could see the oceans having personifications, probably brought into existence by people who consider the sea their home. As a pirate, maybe Britain had another child he's unaware of. An idea to use in the future, perhaps O_o**

 **I always had the idea that the Special Relationship would be America and Britain's child and I chose the VE Day for Charlotte's birthday because it was around that time that The Special Relationship began to gather momentum. I needed an explanation for how Britain could conceive and give birth so, of course, magic and I threw Charlotte's change of gender in for a twist, maybe I can do something with that too ;P. When writing this, I realised that Hong Kong would have been living with Britain and so would have known Charlotte so I put in an explanation about why he never told China when he went back to him and, as the Cold War was kicking off at the time, America and Britain didn't want Russia finding out and we all know Britain has trouble getting out of 'Mother Hen' Mode.**

 **According to Wikipedia, the strength of the Special Relationship seemed to depend on how close the leaders were. Winston Churchill and Harry S Truman shared similar views on Communism, Harold MacMillan and John F Kennedy were friends as were Jimmy Carter and James Callaghan while Margaret Thatcher and Ronald Reagan really got along well. Harold Wilson refused Lyndon Johnson's request for British troops to be sent to Vietnam so that created some bad feeling and Dwight D, Eisenhower was critical of Britain in the Suez Crisis so I believe Charlotte would have been ill during these times.**

 **I gave a clue with Spain calling Charlotte La Relación Especial which is The Special Relationship in Spanish and to Charm Caster 1127 ;) I'm a Gerita shipper too. Like Prussia said, Germany's in denial and Italy's without a clue. Germany didn't think a relationship with a human would last and so was not so threatened when he thought she was just an ordinary human but now he knows Charlotte's like them, he's feeling jealous. You can believe that she and Prussia will use that and have fun with it.**

 **I must address the comments made by Guest. I don't expect everyone to like my stories, not everybody does nor do I mind criticism, I won't get better if people don't tell what they think is wrong and I admit I've had trouble getting this story the way I want it, these are legitimate points which was why I approved the review. But further flames will be hit by that fire extinguisher know as Delete. I have a thick skin but such comments could put a more sensitive person off writing. I've noticed some 'Guests' leaving unnecessarily nasty comments on the stories of other writers which is a pity because 99.9% of guest reviews are helpful and encouraging and it would be a shame if the .1% brought them down.**

 **I have an idea for a Halloween story, no title as yet but I can say that it will be Germany and Italy, just for you Germany/Italy fans out there.**

 **So till then,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
